Temperature Rising
by keyva
Summary: Hot and bothered. A hot Duo. A bothered Wufei. May 2nd has never seen this high a temperature...


Temperature Rising

Pairing: 5x2

Rating: R

A/N: A heavy line written for May 2nd. Partial lyrics are from the chorus in Michael Jackson's 'Don't stop till you get enough.' Standard disclaimers apply and as always please read and review.

(Lovely, is the feelin' now  
Fever, temperatures risin' now)

98°….

99°…

98°…

100°…

"You know Wufei I don't think that the thermometer is gonna change; no matter how hard you stare at it." Duo remarked as he crunched on the ice cube in his mouth.

Scowling, Wufei turned to stare at the other boy in the kitchen. "Spare me your sarcasm Maxwell and find something productive to do…and for goodness sake get dressed."

Cocking an eyebrow Duo looked down; he wore a white tank top, high-jacked from a Sweeper ship during a visit to Howard and a pair of cut-off denim shorts. Bare feet completed his outfit.

Glancing at Wufei's attire; Duo rolled his eyes, no wonder he's sweating. A long sleeved white shirt tapered down to the wrists and pants of the same color narrowed down to ankles. Unlike Duo, Wufei had his feet covered with socks and all.

Nope, Duo was not envious of Wufei at the moment but he was far from pitying the Chinese youth either. With a body like that Duo wondered how Wufei wasn't giving off heat, because he sure as hell was hot.

Breathing deeply to expel the desire that was curing in the pit of his stomach, Duo smirked.

Maybe he could find a way to cool down the Shenlong pilot and ease his own sexual frustration as well. Licking his lips Duo jumped from the kitchen counter he'd been sitting on

"Hey Fei?"

"Wu-Fei" the boy scowled.

"Yeah sure, well anyways Fei, since you want me to be productive and all, do you think you could help me with some upgrading on 'Scythe?" Duo asked sweetly.

Still suspicious but too lethargic from the heat to do anything else Wufei reluctantly agreed. "Alright, but then I have to do some diagnostic check on my own Gundam."

"That's cool, it won't take long anyways and it's just that I can't really have a second opinion with only myself." He grinned and led the way to the tarp covered gundams a few kilometers into the woods that surrounded their latest safe house.

Reaching Deathscythe Duo grabbed the pulley that took him up the tall machine; as he reached the cockpit Duo looked down to Wufei, motioning him to come up.

Once inside the cockpit Wufei cursed the small space as he tried to maneuver around Duo with minimum contact, with no success. As he made his way to the front of the control panel he brushed against Duo's hot body and was aroused.

Damn it, he thought, don't go and embarrass yourself Chang. Licking his dried lips Wufei sat down on the pilot's chair and with cautious ease started up the controls so similar to his own gundam.

Splitting his concentration on the panel before him and the companion behind him, Wufei faintly heard Duo humming an unfamiliar tune.

"So get closer to my body now. Just love me, 'til you don't know how"

Confused at the whispered words, Wufei furrowed his brows in concentration and broke the silence with questions on Duo's system.

After a while when Wufei was no longer tense Duo leaned closer to the boy, gently brushing against his shoulder as he pointed out some equipment. Turning to explain its function Duo lips stroked Wufei's cheek briefly, expelling warm breath down his neck.

Wufei shivered and was brought back to the intimate surroundings they were in. Clearing his throat, Wufei found the area behind Duo's ear suddenly fascinating.

"Well I believe I've double checked everything. I should be on my way."

Standing Wufei tried to move around Duo but the other boy wouldn't budge. "Fuck subtly" looking up Wufei briefly saw the look of yearning in Duo's eyes before Duo's lips were on his own.

(Keep on with the force don't stop  
Don't stop 'till you get enough)

Wufei felt a burning sensation in his throat and realized that he has been holding his breath. Expelling it slowly through his nose, Wufei parted his lips slowly and felt Duo's tongue slide in.

Lifting his hand to the other boy's cheek Wufei pressed his fingers into the soft area around Duo's lips and coaxed the hot mouth to open wider. When Duo eagerly submitted Wufei took command, savoring the sweet mouth being offered.

Feeling his knees weakening as Wufei pressed his body closer to him Duo found leverage against the cockpit's walls.

(Touch me and I feel on fire  
Ain't nothin', like a love desire)

Duo's skin was burning. It was Wufei's fingers leaving a trail of warmth wherever he touched. Long fingers slipped down Duo's neck, across his chest, wrapping around his waist to grip his ass tightly.

With a resounding smack Wufei left Duo's fervent lips to move down to his neck, where with tongue and teeth he found the boy's weak spot.

The raspy feel of Wufei's tongue combined with the sting of his teeth was driving Duo crazy. Arching his neck to accommodate Wufei's burning mouth Duo shifted his hips and unexpectedly brushed against the bulge in Wufei's pants.

Feeling his breath catch Duo gripped the other boy's shoulders and wrapped his legs around slim hips.

"Keep on…don't stop 'till you get enough" Duo whispered harshly as he rubbed his own rising desire against Wufei's.

His mind went blank when those words reached his ears. As Duo's pelvic pumped in sync with his Wufei's grip on the slim hips tightened; his lips moved up to cover Duo's panting mouth.

A small part of him felt Duo's hands move from shoulders down past his arms. Duo's hands hesitated at the bottom of the tunic before making their way to the hot skin underneath.

(Sensation lovely where we're at)

With those rough hands and short nails scraping down his back so fervently Wufei began to thrust his hips faster and harder into the apex of Duo's spread thighs.

Moving one of his hands from Duo's hips Wufei slid it down a muscled thigh to wrap around a knee; once the leg was lifted higher he changed his movements.

Oh fuck! This is better than I imagined it would be, Duo thought as Wufei spread his thigh and start to thrust upward.

Duo gasped as his orgasm approached swiftly. Wufei was close too; Duo knew they were both on the verge of climax when their pace accelerated.

Duo sucked on Wufei's bottom lip as he climaxed. He could feel the hands on his leg stiffen as Wufei reached his own completion.

With the buzz gone and his breath settled Duo loosened his hold and felt Wufei do the same. Opening his eyes for what felt like the first time since the first kiss Duo took a moment to study Wufei's face; when he saw the hooded gaze and flushed cheeks Duo smirked.

Then froze when Wufei mirrored his smile, Duo had never seen the boy look more handsome than he was at that moment. "Wow"

Licking his bruised lips Wufei snorted, "Yeah, wow." Stepping back to give Duo room Wufei was hit with the heady smell of sex and realized that despite the high temperature the heat wasn't so unbearable now; instead of feeling sluggish Wufei was now energetic.

Looking at Duo, who was shoving sweaty bangs out of his face, Wufei realized the state they must be in. Seeing the same thoughts run through Duo's mind Wufei turned to the opened hatch of the cockpit and grabbed the swinging pulley.

"You know, we wouldn't want to waste any water and a shower would really be useful now" He said before making his way out and down the gundam.

Duo's mind conjured up an image of Wufei and him in the safe house cramped shower stall. Licking his lips Duo thanked whatever force of nature that sent the heat wave their way. He sure as hell liked a hot and bothered Wufei.

A/N: Did you enjoy? I hope you did…it was for you! And you! And You!


End file.
